


daddy’s favorite girl.

by sexgrey



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extremely Underage, F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexgrey/pseuds/sexgrey
Summary: After the tragic loss of Ellie’s mother taken away too soon from cancer, Christian sells his suburban home a month later and bought a cabin near the lake. It was just daddy and three year old Ellie now. His plan was to start over, but after lonely nights, Christian finds himself getting comfort from Ellie and not the way you think he does.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 531





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story here. if i missed any tags, please let me know. this story contains extreme underage content and rape of a minor. if this isn’t your type of story, click out now. this is a work of fantasy and I don’t condone this in real life.

After the tragic loss of Ellie’s mother taken away too soon from cancer, Christian sells his suburban home a month later and bought a cabin near the lake. It was just daddy and three year old Ellie now. Having worked from home before, it was easier to watch Ellie and do his work in his office, instead of hiring a sitter. Things were fine for the first couple of weeks until loneliness settles in. 

——————————————

Chapter 1: Little Ellie 

It was a Saturday night and with no papers to work on, Christian decides that after dinner, he would retire into the living room with Ellie and watch her favorite cartoons while enjoying the warmth from the fire he made in the fire place. Christian missed the warmth and sexual interaction from another person. But with Ellie around, it was physically impossible for him to date again as she required much of his attention. 

Having fallen asleep in his arms, Christian noticed her nightie had rode up pass her belly button. Reaching over to fix it, he stops when he noticed how cute she looked in her see through nightie and baby blue panties that clearly showed off the outline of her baby pussy. Groaning, he shamefully placed his large hand along her thigh and squeezes, causing a twitch inside his pj’s. 

Christian knew what he was doing was wrong. For god sake, she was three and his daughter, but that didn’t stop him from moving his hand over to rest against her crotch. Looking over to her angelic sleeping face, Christian presses the front of his crotch against her behind, groaning at the delicious friction between them. 

“Fuck, I need to stop..” A small noise, almost like a moan comes from Ellie and he nearly explodes in his pajamas pants. Staying as still as possible, he observes his daughters face. For the first time, he was having indecent thoughts about his baby girl and he didn’t know what to do with himself anymore. Slowly raising the back of her nightie, he fumbles with the front of his trousers until he managed to free his aching cock. 

Slowly, he grinds the length of his shaft against her pantie covered ass, causing the grown man to groan lowly in his throat. Thankfully for him, Ellie had always been a heavy sleeper. Peeling the crotch of her panties to one side, he slowly lifts one leg up with little effort and slides his cock between her baby folds and begins to thrust along it, groaning at the wonderful pleasure. If only she wasn’t so small and tight, he would shove himself in her and fuck her into the couch. 

He throbbed at the thought of taking his baby’s virginity. Placing her leg down and trapping his cock between her legs, he grabs her hips and slowly begins thrusting his hips, stroking his cock along her puffy lips. “oh fuck, Ellie, you feel so good for daddy. Daddy’s little princess. All mine to fuck and breed.” His cock immediately exploded, messing up the front of her panties and pussy. Christian’s whole body shook as he held her tightly to him, trying his best not to wake the girl as he bit down on his bottom lip. 

Pulling away from her messy little cunt, he watched his cum drip along her thigh and down on the leather couch. Satisfied, he picks his little girl up and brings her into her bedroom and tucks her in, leaving the sticky mess between her legs as he shuts the door. 

Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Guilt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian wakes up the next morning, feeling guilty for what he had done to Ellie. But does he really feel guilty about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the tags. 
> 
> To understand chapter 2 a little more clearly, read chapter one. This chapter is a bit lengthier than the first. Again, this is purely fiction and I don’t condone such acts.

Chapter 2: Guilt? 

The next morning, Christian stayed in bed, ashamed with himself for what he did to Ellie. He was her protector and most importantly, her father. She adored him like no other. Even when her mother was alive, she had always been daddy’s girl. They did everything together. And now, Christian found himself yearning for his three year old. 

Hand slipping inside his pajamas, he was surprised to find himself hard and leaking already. Wrapping his fist around his shaft, he jerks himself off slowly to the thought of Ellie and her baby smooth cunt, so irresistible and small. He told himself this was just because he hadn’t had any human contact other then with Ellie. Lost in his own thoughts, he didn’t hear the door push open and the babbling of baby Ellie walking in. “Dada.” Ripping his hand away from inside his pants, Christian pants, throat dry from the harsh breathing. “Baby girl.” He watched as she walks around and attempts to climb up the bed, only to struggle from the height difference.

Picking her up from under her arms, she immediately giggles and makes her way under the covers and resting over his chest, her messy head popping up from under the blanket. Christian’s eyes were immediately drawn to her pouty pink lips and her pretty blue eyes and blonde hair. She definitely got her good looks from her mama. Sitting up on his chest, he was eye leveled to her crotch. Memories were brought back from the night before and his aching cock leaked more under the sheets. 

“Baby, get down and daddy will make breakfast.” She immediately begins to bounce herself on his chest, shaking her head with a small pout on her lips. “No! Want to sleep with dada!” She begins to wiggle her hips, hands reaching down under her nightie to pull and adjust her undies. “Mm sticky!” She whines, grinding her hips against her fathers chest, trying to rid the uncomfortable sticky feeling. 

Christian remembers tucking her in without cleaning her up. Swallowing hard, does he dare do it? “Here, let daddy check for you. Lay down for me.” She obeys, moving to lay beside him, hands clutching the front of her underwear. Christian moves to sit up in front of Ellie, hesitantly moving his hands over to grab the waistband of her undies. “Daddy’s going to remove your panties and check, okay?” Ellie was too distracted by her fathers phone to even hear him. 

Shaking his head, he stares at the same blue panties, a definite wet spot in the front due to his climax. Sighing, he tugs her panties down along her short legs and leaves it on the side for now, groaning at the sight of her baby cunt. Fuck. It was slightly red and puffy from having his cock against her pussy last night. A smear of his cum still remains covering the front of her pussy. Glancing up at Ellie, he noticed her blue eyes were now on him, curiously watching christian. 

“Daddy’s going to clean it up for you, ok?” Giving a small nod of her head, Christian looks back down between her legs and spreads her pink folds apart with his thumbs and without hesitating, he leans forward to lick up a strip, feeling his baby girl tremble underneath him. He begins to lick up his own cum off her pussy, making sure to swipe his tongue across her clit a few times. When he was sure she was clean down there, he gives her hole a lick and a final kiss before bringing her nightie down. 

Ellie was flushed, chest heaving as she pushes herself up, a smile on her face. She couldn’t understand what had just happened, but she enjoyed it, thinking it was a game between herself and dada. “Hungry!” She stood up, wrapping her arms around his neck. Christian was still painfully hard, but decided he could do something about it later after breakfast. “Alright baby girl. How does pancakes and eggs sound?” 

The little girl giggles cheerfully as she attaches herself to her daddy’s hips as they head into the kitchen to start their day. 

The end of chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying it so far? Leave your feedbacks on the comment section. Any suggestions for new plots you’d like me to add? Let me know.


	3. Life before the sin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Christian's inappropriate actions towards Ellie, let us go back before the move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter of christian's and Ellie's background.

Christian, a middle aged man of 35. Dark brown hair, hazel eyes and a fit body from high school track and the weekly visits to the gym after. Standing tall at 6 foot 3 inches, the man towers over Ellie, the apple in his eyes. Three year old Ellie, standing at just below his knees with curly blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes and the prettiest pink lips. They lived a comfortable life in the suburban area in Nevada. He was COO of a major business corporation that deals with building and expanding businesses such as night clubs and hotels across the country, so he was really well off. 

After the passing of his wife, things were difficult for the man. After all, she was the love of his life. Having married right after high school, they built a life together and to watch her body wither away into nothing more than an empty shell, he couldn't look at his own reflection after agreeing to pull the plug. It was just Ellie and daddy now. The first few weeks were difficult. He couldn't stand to be around Ellie. She resembled his wife from her perfect blonde hair before she lost it to chemo to her adoring face. Spending most of his time at work and then down the bar, he would leave Ellie with the housekeeper. He would come home drunk every night, only to pass out in bed, never once checking on Ellie. 

Realizing his drinking habits were becoming a problem, Christian decided a change was needed. It wasn't Ellie's fault and at this time in life, she needed a father. Placing his home for sale, he started looking for a new home for them. Having found a listing of a cabin on the lake, he quickly bought it without hesitation. 

Saturday 9, 2019. 

"Ready to see your new home, princess?" Ellie nods excitedly, chubby small hands reaching over for Christian as he unbuckles her out of the car seat. Carrying her on his hip, he walks over to the two story cabin and opens the door up with the key given by the realtor. They take a bit to look at each room, before heading into the dining room where he placed her on the counter. "This is our life now. Our new life, baby. Daddy's sorry for the way he was acting." Ellie pouted, before smiling, that silly goofy grin that he adored so much. "Miss dada. Dun leave." She reaches out to him and he swoops her back in his arms. "Never, princess. Never leaving you. You're my world now." It takes the two a while to settle in, but once they did, it was now their perfect home. 

End of Chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut of any sort until the next chapter.


	4. Bath time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Christian gives Ellie her first bath after moving into their new home and exploring his new found interest in Ellie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, mind the tags. 
> 
> I also added a new tag into the tag section as this chapter contains water sport.  
This is purely fiction. I do not condone such acts in real life.

After that morning incident in Christian's bedroom, he would touch Ellie at any given moment. They were light touches on her behind or when she needed his assistance wiping herself after peeing, Christian would slip a finger across her clit and wiggle it there for a few seconds before wiping her clean. Ellie never found it odd, only giggling and welcoming her fathers advances. She was always taught at an early age to never let anyone touch her in her "no-no" parts, but Christian brainwashed her, letting her know that it's okay if it's daddy. 

That night, Christian decides to give Ellie a bath. Running the warm water inside the tub, Christian strips the three year old down, cock already chubbing up inside his shorts at the sight of his naked baby girl. Her chest is flat with the most perfect tiny pink nipples and the smoothest baby cunt with no hair in sight. He felt like the luckiest father in the world. Helping her into the tub, he brushes his large hand across her chest, feeling her pink nips harden against his palm. "Dada too?" She asked, sitting down and grabbing her favorite rubber ducky. "You want daddy to bathe with you?" She nods enthusiastically, unaware of the lustful gaze Christian had as he begins to undress in front of Ellie. Once he was naked, he steps in and sits at the end of the tub. Once the water was at a good level, he turns the water off and pulls Ellie into his arms, her small back pressed against his hairy chest. "Alright baby, daddy's going to wash your body. We'll start with your pussy, okay?" Little Ellie splashes about, consumed with her yellow rubber duck. 

Bringing his hand over, he slides a thick digit along her tiny slit, a low groan leaving his lips as he molests her. "Dada?" Ellie looks up at Christian with questioning blue eyes, but Christian only shushes her with a kiss to her forehead as he rubs the pad of his finger tip against her clit, causing her body to shake against him. "This is how daddy will be cleaning you from now on, okay? I have to make sure you're clean down here or else you'll get sick. Do you want to get sick?" Ellie shook her head with a small pout. "No dada." Christian smiles, sliding his fingers down until he felt her hole and softly, he begins to press against it. "Good girl. Now, remember what daddy said, no one must ever touch you here except for daddy, okay?" Ellie wiggles a bit in his arms as he slowly tries to force the tip of his finger inside her. "This might hurt just a little, baby, but I have to make sure you're clean inside." Ellie was feeling the discomfort as something firm presses against her undeveloped hole, causing her body to tense up just a bit, but with her father so close to her and his soothing words, Ellie relaxed just a little. 

Christian wasn't getting anywhere as it was physically impossible to push his thick finger in without at least prepping her with something smaller. Withdrawing his finger, he releases Ellie to her enjoyment, begins playing with her toy again. In the meantime, Christian thought about ways to break her in without giving her too much pain or discomfort. Grabbing the base of his shaft, he begins to jerk himself under the warm water, watching his little girl. "Come here baby and give daddy a kiss." For now, he'll take the opportunity to teach her how to properly kiss her daddy. She happily gets up and plants a quick kiss to his lips then pulling away. "No baby, that's not how you kiss daddy. To kiss daddy properly, you have to kiss with tongue." Ellie stares at Christian in confusion, unsure what he meant. "Like this, baby." He pulls her forward by the hip with one hand while jerking himself off with the other. From there, he kisses her, forcing his tongue inside her small mouth and swiping it across her tiny tongue. He groans when he feels her own tongue rubbing against his own, body shaking as he cums in the water, a white cloud appearing around his crotch. He grunts against her small mouth as he rubs himself to completion. Removing his hand from his softening shaft, he pulls her closely, deepening the kiss. Ellie only stood there, unsure of what to do but brush her own tongue against Christian's a small tingle of pleasure running down her spine. 

When Christian parts from the kiss, he noticed how red and swollen Ellie's lips were and how shy she had gotten from her first real kiss with her daddy. "You made daddy so happy, Ellie. Daddy wants to make baby feel good too." Getting up, he unplugs the water and picks his little girl up and steps out of the tub, not bothering to dry their bodies. Walking into his bedroom, he places Ellie in the center of the mattress and crawls up, staring into her curious blue eyes. He couldn't help himself. He had to kiss her again. He didn't want to admit it, but maybe he was a pedophile. Getting turned on by his own three year old and molesting her whenever he wanted to. God, he was going straight to hell for this. But before that would happen, he would enjoy this for as long as possible. Kissing her again, he was much gentler this time. Moving at a slower paste while his large hand circles along her chest and down her baby tummy before settling between her legs. Pushing them open, he cups her baby pussy, his large hand covering majority of her lower body. He fingers her clit, soft mewls coming from Ellie. He couldn't believe it, but he could feel his own cock hardening once again. 

Releasing her lips, his bearded face kisses down her neck, causing the little girl to giggle as his facial hair tickles her skin. He kisses down her body until he came face level with her crotch. Without a word, he went in and started kissing her lips, tongue flicking across her clit. The sensations was too much for her small body to take. She tears up, little fingers grabbing at his hair and tugging as she cries out softly. "Fuck, baby girl, you taste so fucking wonderful." She tasted of sweet strawberries and her own personal taste. He licks at her baby hole like a starved man, before pushing his tongue against it, trying to tongue fuck his little girl. He managed to only get the tip and begins tongue fucking her, reaching up to rub at her little nub until he body starts withering. As her back arches up off the bed, Christian feels something warm and wet dripping against his tongue and down along his chin. His baby had just peed. Groaning, he covers his mouth against her hold and drinks her sweet nectar until he had her trembling against his mouth. 

worn out, Ellie lays limp against the mattress, soft chest heaving as her eyes grows heavy, sleep beckoning to take her into dreamland. Getting up from between her legs, Christian crawls over to kiss his baby on the forehead before bringing the covers over her naked body. As for the stain on his sheets, that could be dealt with later.


	5. Training Ellie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After weeks of just kissing and touching Ellie, Christian thirsts for more, which leads him to train Ellie on how to be a great cock sucker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. I know it's been forever since I last put out a chapter. I've been really busy and barely find time to come on and work on the story. I finally have some time off today and decided to come back here and release the next chapter. Sorry for any grammar error. It's 8am and I haven't slept a wink.

The great thing about working from home, was that you were your own boss and you made your own schedule. With the money Christian made before the move, he was set for life. Whatever else he did was basically pocket change at this point. It was great not to have to worry about money and because he worked from home, he spent a good portion of his days with Ellie. That afternoon, Christian spent of his day in bed with her. They had lunch in bed and even watched an animated film or two. After a while, Christian had Ellie rest with her back to his chest while he slips a hand insider her panties to play with her smooth baby cunt. Immediately, she squirms as he finds her button and gives it a press, causing Ellie to moan softly. "You sound so lovely when daddy plays with your baby clit. You love it too, don't you, baby?" Ellie couldn't comprehend the right words or really even understand the feelings, but she nods anyways, knowing it made Christian happy. But when he rubbed it long enough, Ellie would have these shivers that causes her body to shake, before her body grew limp. The first time she came, she was confused.

"W-what was that, daddy?" She squeezed her legs together, moaning at how sensitive her skin was. "You just came, princess. That felt good, didn't it? When daddy touches you a certain way, your body reacts to it and if daddy touches you long enough, you'll come." From that day onward, Christian would make his baby cum at least three times a week. Other days, he would kiss her or rub himself between her pussy lips and cum like that. After a while however, Christian wanted more. He always wondered how good it would feel to have his cock between her lips. 

Christian abruptly stops his rubbing, causing his baby to whine in his lap. "Don't stop, daddy!" Christian chuckles, lowering his hand to squeeze the flesh of her inner thigh. "Daddy has a fun idea. If daddy makes you feel good and give you the special feelings, you'll have to make daddy feel good too, ok?" Ellie could only nod, grabbing at his wrist and raising his hand back towards her pussy. Christian laughs softly, rubbing her clit once again. "so impatient." He focuses on bringing Ellie off, knowing she would soon shudder and cum. The sooner she does, the quicker he could teach her to suck him off. Now who's impatient? A minute later, he rubs her to completion, feeling her body tremble above him. "What do you say after daddy gives you cummies?" Ellie smiles as if she was high, thanking Christian. "Nu uh uh, you promised daddy you would make me feel good too. So stay awake." He said sternly, sitting her up.

Ellie rotates on his lap, bringing a hand over to rub an eye. "What does daddy want me to do?" She asked innocently, looking up at Christian with those blue round eyes. Christian wastes no time in pulling his hard cock out in front of Ellie. She had seen it many times before. In the bath or in bed when she slept with Christian.  
"Daddy wants you to suck on his cock. It would make daddy so happy if you could do that. You want me to be happy don't you?" Ellie nodded enthusiastically, wanting to please her father. "H-how? daddy's big.. so big." Christian grabs her hand and bringing it over to wrap her chubby fingers around his shaft. Of course, she could barely wrap her fingers around him. "Just like a lollipop, you suck on it and lick on it." Leaning his back against the pillows, grabs her by the back of the head and guides her down. "Open your mouth and slowly take daddy in. Not too much or you'll choke." 

Obviously, Ellie was nervous. Now that she had her hand on Christian's cock, it seemed a lot bigger and scarier too. Wanting to prove to Christian that she was a big girl now, she leans forward and attempts to wrap her lips around the head of his cock. Christian moans, eyes closing at the first contact of her lips around him. "Fuck, baby, your mouth is so hot." Ellie could barely fit the head in her mouth, causing her jaw to ache as she has never had it stretched that far before. Opening his eyes, the view of Ellie struggling to get more of his cock in only fueled more of his desire to skull fuck his baby girl. No, he had to take it slow. He couldn't dream of causing physical harm to his favorite baby. "That's okay, baby. Daddy has to train your mouth to stretch to fit daddy's cock." 

1 month later....

After a month of training Ellie, she was able to take three inches of his cock in her mouth. So there they were at the dining table. Christian read the morning paper with his plate of eggs and bacon on a plate in front of him, while Ellie was under the table, mouth hanging off Christian's cock as she worked her mouth back and forth along his cock. Her favorite meal of the day was a nice warm dose of her daddy's milk. Just as he was about to deliver a load down her throat, a loud knock comes from the front door. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could be at the door? Find out on the next chapter.


End file.
